Reminisce of the snow
by Amor horcrux
Summary: Companion piece to 'Falling snow'. One-shot. Angst. HD Slash.


**AN: This is the companion piece to my recent one-shot 'Falling snow'. It revolves around Draco's side of the story. Please enjoy!**

**- - - - - - - -**

**Reminisce of the snow**

**- - - - - - - -**

Draco leaned against the balcony railing, the soft snowflakes cascading from the heavens. He drew a breath, raising a palm to catch the tiny flakes. Slowly, he closed his hands into a fist, the cool water numbing his cold fingers. 

A jolt shot through him, followed abruptly by the feeling of loss worming it's way into the pit of his stomach. A shaky sigh escaped his blue lips as he pushed up his sleeve. The dark mark contrasted with his pale skin, a reminder of his choice, his sacrifice, his new life as a death eater. Yes, he had pledged his loyalty to Voldemort like his father before him. He had killed, pilfered, and raped, without conscience. Everything, he had maintained within the sixteen years that he had spent at Hogwarts, with Potter, fell apart. Like sand slipping through the gaps between his fingers, built up slowly and disappearing quickly. 

His foolishness and pride had cost him, the raven hair his fingers longed to touch, eyes that shone a sparkling green, and skin he yearned to map. He had lost all of this, for pride, title, and power. But most of all, he had lost his heart. He had given it up unknowingly, Potter grasping it firmly in his hands. 

"The Dark Lord requires your presence." Another Dark eater addressed, his dark robes billowing behind him. 

He nodded before disappearing with a swish of a cloak. 

"Young Malfoy," Voldemort stared at him unblinking. "I have a task that I personally sought that you must complete." 

"Yes sire." 

"As delighted as I would to do this myself. I am giving you the honor that any death eater would die to have. It pertains to a certain Harry Potter that has been a nuisance since my resurrection." He gave a twisted smirk. 

The blonde's pulse quickened, a shiver running down his spine. 

"I want you to kill him." 

Shakily, he bent down to kiss the hems of Voldemort's robes, the dark lord gesturing him to stand up. He got to his feet, Voldemort's red void-like eyes giving him a penetrating stare. 

"You are dismissed." 

Giving another low bow, he apparated, vanishing from the darkened chamber. 

- - - - 

**_/Flashback/_**

_"Potter! I want you to kill me!"_

_"No! I can't...I won't."_

_The blonde sighed, clutching the green-eyed boy's wrist in his hands pointing to his heart dead on. They stared each other for what seemed like hours, gray piercing green, green piercing gray. Draco gritted his teeth, digging the wand further into his chest._

_"Say it Potter! Avada Kadavre!"_

_Harry wrenched his arm out of the Slytherin's grasp, his wand cluttering the floor uselessly. _

_"Damn it Potter, this is your last chance. After this, it might be too late. I'll end up killing you." Draco muttered, leaning against a nearby wall._

_"Maybe, I want you to kill me."_

**_/End Flashback/_**

Draco sucked air through his teeth, a puff of breath escaping his lips. He was supposed to kill him, kill Harry Potter, his lover. He tilted his head upwards, snowflakes cool against his face. 

**_/Flashback/_**

_"Potter.." Draco murmured, brushing a pale hand against a tanned cheek._

_Harry muttered something incoherent before capturing his blonde lover in a kiss. He returned the kiss eagerly, the Gryffindor trapping him against a nearby tree._

_"Need..you..now." Harry whispered huskily between kisses._

_The kiss continued for minutes, tongues battling for dominance. Soon both broke away gasping for air. Draco buried his face in the crook of brunette's neck._

_"Then you have me, Harry."_

**_/End Flashback/_**

Draco retreated from the balcony, heading towards his quarters, to prepare himself for the confrontation. His footsteps echoed down the hallway, halting before a large oak door. Shakily, he reached for the handle before pushing the door open, familiarity of his bedroom reaching his eyes.****Numb from the cold, he took his hooded robe from the coat hanger. Pulling the hood over his head, he headed towards the hearth, picking up a Gryffindor decorated pendant. 

"Damn it Potter." 

The pendant clutched tightly in his hand, he apparated. 

**_- - - -_**

He ****closed his eyes, the scent of musk and pine clouding his senses. God, he was so near, four fucking years had passed, but as always, Harry remained the same. His eyes darkened, when they finally had the chance to meet, it was to kill him. Cursing, he set the tiny stool upright, after having knocked into it when he arrived. 

He heaved a sigh, his rawhide dragon boots thumping against the wooden floor.****Slowly he grasped the handle, a sudden chill enveloping him. 

He whispered. "Potter." 

Harry sat silently, watching the snowflakes fall. The brunette turned to him, smiling that nostalgic smile, a smile reserved only for him. Then he said those words, those damned heart wrenching words. 

'See you around.' 

"Avada Kadavre!" 

Harry fell foward onto the floor, there was no struggle, no pain, just release. Draco held back a sob, walking to the fallen boy's side. Slowly, he stroked the raven tresses, planting a lingering kiss on the boy's dead lips. The Gryffindor pendant dug into his palm, it's design forever burned into his palm. 

"You should of killed me when you had the chance." 

A final tear slipped from the corner of his eye and down his cheek. 

**AN: ::sigh:: There all done. It's not much but it's all I can do without messing it up totally.** **I hope it's not that horrible. eep I'm a tad ashamed of this. ::sigh::**


End file.
